Polyandrie
by Yami Flo
Summary: "Sakura, essaierais-tu par hasard de te constituer un harem ?" La ci sus nommé recracha immédiatement le contenu de son verre, manquant de s'étouffer au passage... théorie sur Sakura et les garçons, possible OOC des personnages


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, un peu Romance possible OOC des personnages théorie sur Sakura et les hommes spoilers de la première partie de la série prend place entre le tome 27 et le tome 28.

Couples : One sided NaruSaku, LeeSaku, légers SasuSaku, GaaraSaku et KibaSaku suggérés. Je dois avouer que le dernier couple est juste pour le fun ^_^

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Polyandrie**

-Sakura, essaierais-tu par hasard de te constituer un harem ?

La ci-sus nommée recracha immédiatement le contenu de son verre, manquant de peu de s'étouffer au passage.

Prise d'une quinte de toux violente, elle ne put que contempler, les yeux ronds, son amie d'enfance qui, le menton dans les mains et l'air presque innocent, venait de lui poser une question qui dépassait le cadre de la bienséance.

Surtout quand on se trouvait au beau milieu d'un restaurant plein à craquer, où plusieurs shinobi à l'air nonchalant tendaient l'oreille de façon discrète pour en apprendre plus.

Sa crise interrompue, la nouvelle apprentie de Tsunade due se faire violence pour ne pas rugir. A la place, elle resta calme. Dangereusement calme, même, bien que sa voix intérieure hurlait des menaces de morts diverses et variées.

-Ino… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

-Bah, tu sais…Naruto, Lee, Sasuke,… » dit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne suis…Attends, attends, tu as bien dit Sasuke ?

Sakura avait eu du mal à prononcer le nom. Son second coéquipier et premier amour avait disparu dans la nature, fuyant le village, depuis bientôt un an, et la douleur causée par sa trahison lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Sasuke, qui n'était pas resté pour elle, comme elle le lui avait demandé…

Comment Ino pouvait-elle être assez cruelle pour…

-Il était détendu avec toi, répondit tranquillement Ino en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Plus qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille que je connaisse, en tout cas. Cela compte forcément pour quelque chose.

-…Il était mon coéquipier, c'est tout, répondit Sakura d'une voix qu'elle voulut plate et sans inflexion.

-Et Shikamaru et Chouji sont les miens, mais ils ne réagissent pas comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire, contra Ino.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui dire franchement que, au vue de son caractère et de celui des jeunes Nara et Akimichi, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

D'ailleurs, elle aurait pu parler en long, en large et en travers des relations dysfonctionnelles existantes entre coéquipiers. Elle-même était loin d'avoir été une coéquipière parfaite. Juste un poids mort pour les deux garçons, qui devaient constamment lui sauver la vie…

Ino claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, et Sakura se força à reprendre le fil de la discussion. Bien mal lui en prit.

-Il y aurait aussi Gaara… commença Ino.

-Gaara ? S'étonna Sakura en se demandant où diable son amie pouvait avoir été cherchée une idée pareille.

-Ben oui, Gaara. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'avait retenue en otage ? La plupart des histoires d'amour entre une héroïne et un méchant commencent comme cela, non ?

Sakura la fixa avec de grands yeux.

-…Je ne te demanderai même pas ce que tu as bien pu lire pour penser à une chose pareille. Il a voulu me tuer !

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, souligna Ino.

-Uniquement parce que Naruto et Sasuke sont intervenus et lui ont botté les fesses avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion ! J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout !

-Tu avoueras quand même que depuis, il te regarde bizarrement à chaque fois que vous vous croisez.

-Seulement parce qu'il ne sait pas comment présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme, contrattaqua Sakura. Temari me l'a dit.

-Et tu crois tout ce qu'elle te raconte ? Persifla Ino, les yeux soudain étrécis.

Sakura secoua la tête d'un air navré. Là, on ne parlait plus d'elle, et le plus ignorant des Genin aurait pu le comprendre.

-Ino, cesses d'être jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! répondit Ino, prenant l'air hautain.

-Oh si, tu l'es. Et pas parce qu'elle est plus forte que toi, non. Tu ne l'aimes pas uniquement parce qu'elle arrive à faire réagir Shikamaru et pas toi.

-Oh, ne détourne pas la conversation sur moi, veux-tu ?

-Je n'essayais pas de…

Sakura aurait pu prêcher à une sourde, cependant. Quand la jeune Yamanaka avait une idée en tête, rien de pouvait l'en faire démordre. Ino continua, l'air de rien.

-Tu dénies qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre Gaara et toi, d'accord. Mais à moins que mes oreilles ne me trompent, tu n'as cependant pas dit 'non' pour Naruto et Lee.

Sakura leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

-Ino, peu importe ce qu'il proclame, et peu importe ce que tu as en tête, je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois, alors écoutes-moi bien. Je n'aime pas Naruto comme ça ! C'est plus un petit frère complètement abruti qu'autre chose au mieux, ou une véritable nuisance, au pire ! Et Lee est un camarade et un partenaire durant l'entraînement, c'est tout !

Ino fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Entraînement ?

-En taïjutsu. Il est le meilleur dans notre groupe d'âge, et j'ai décidément besoin de pratiquer le corps à corps.

Ino ricana. Sakura commença à vaguement s'inquiéter, se demandant ce à quoi l'autre pouvait penser.

-Ah oui, le corps à corps…le combat à mains nues.

-…Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un double sens derrière ta phrase ?

Ino sourit largement. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu la (mal)chance d'en rencontrer un vrai, Sakura avait déjà vu des photographies de requins et de leur impressionnante dentition auparavant. A cet instant, quelque chose chez Ino le lui rappela fortement.

-Eeehhh bien, il a de grandes mains...

-…

-Fortes…

-…

-Larges…

-…

-Puissantes…

-…

-Idéales pour un petit 'massage', non ?

-…Ino, je suis à deux doigts de me servir de la chaise comme d'une arme improvisée pour te tuer, alors n'en rajoutes pas. Je t'en prie.

La blonde choisit sagement de clore là le sujet. Néanmoins, elle devait encore s'assurer d'une chose.

-Et Akamaru ?

-Akamaru ? Qui…

Sakura s'empourpra violemment de colère. Fermant les yeux, elle se força à compter jusqu'à vingt en se répétant mentalement : « _Je ne suis pas supposée tuer mes amies_. » avant de réussir à formuler une réponse claire.

-Ino…Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu me parles du chien de Kiba ?

-Il te suit partout, répliqua Ino en s'observant dans un petit miroir à main. Et son maître t'observe à la dérobée.

Sakura balaya l'argument d'un geste agacé.

-Je lui aie donné des croquettes et il espère juste qu'il aura droit à un supplément, c'est tout.

-Comment tu expliques Kiba, alors ?

-Il veut probablement s'assurer que je ne tente pas d'empoisonner son clebs…

-C'est ça, c'est ça…

Ino la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Sakura, tu les attires tous, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu tentes de le nier. Ils attendent tous un geste de toi, et je suis sûre que la plupart ne seraient pas gênés par un ménage à trois, voir plus, si tu te décidais à leur accorder une chance. Alors nies autant que tu veux, mais la réalité est là : tu as un harem sur les bras.

Sakura gronda. Cette fois, elle en avait assez. Au diable le rationnel. Mieux valait essayer de combattre le feu par le feu et de montrer à Ino l'absurdité de la situation.

-Ino, je n'ai pas l'âge d'avoir des relations avec qui que ce soit au-delà d'un rendez-vous ! Et techniquement, ils sont trop peu nombreux pour former un véritable harem.

La blonde sembla capituler.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, tu as raison, ce n'est pas un harem…

Sakura sourit, triomphante et fière de sa victoire. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde termine sa phrase.

-Après tout, c'est vrai, ils ne sont que quatre ou cinq. Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée qu'il s'agit quand même de polyandrie !

-INO !

**Fin**


End file.
